Flowers: Autumn, little and dry
by LizzMellark
Summary: Katniss Everdeen es la mayor de tres hermanas; quien luego de la desaparición del barco de su padre en alta mar, debe mantener y proteger a sus hermanas menores Annie y Primrose. Pero con apenas diecinueve años y en una sociedad como Londres ¿Qué le deparara el destino? Ambientada en Londres, siglo XIX.


**Los juegos del Hambre no me pertenecen, utilizo los nombres de los personajes sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

**Capitulo Uno: "Los cuentos de Hadas no siempre tienen finales felices"**

Mi madre Effie Everdeen –Trinket de soltera– solía pertenecer a una de las familias más influyentes de toda Inglaterra. Siendo hija del Conde Plutarch Trinket no le hacían falta pretendientes y si a eso le sumamos su inigualable belleza no había hombre en la corte que no quisiera desposarla; pero ella siempre fue un alma libre y, aunque amaba su estilo de vida, lo dejo todo para casarse con el hombre que ella amaba Haymitch Everdeen.

Haymitch trabajo un verano en la casa de los Trinket cuidando los establos, fue allí donde se conocieron; Effie tenía apenas 17 años. Los dos en cuanto se vieron sintieron ese calor en el pecho y el nudo en la garganta, fue amor a primera vista. Ese día, mi madre llevaba un impecable vestido color hueso y un listón celeste sujetando su rubio cabello y resaltando sus ojos igualmente celestes y mi padre, bueno él estaba cubierto hasta la rodilla en excremento de caballo.

A pesar de todo, se siguieron viendo a escondidas en el establo y algunas pocas veces cerca del lago que había en la propiedad de los Trinket, parecían felices aunque sabían que eso no podría durar para siempre…

.

.

.

_– ¡No me casare con él papá! ¡No me casare con el Duque Mellark!_ – Gritó la rubia levantándose y enfrentándose por primera vez a su padre

_– ¡Effie entra en razón es la mejor propuesta que podrías recibir!_ – Dijo su padre levantando la voz– _¿es que acaso hay otro noble que haya llamado tu atención?_ –Pregunto Plutarch confundido– _si es así, podríamos analizar la situación… hablar con la familia y_…–

–_No papá…_–lo corto la joven– _no hay otro noble que haya llamado mi atención…_– continuo en un susurro

– ¡¿entonces cuál es el problema?! – Volvió a levantar la voz Plutarch haciendo que la joven comenzara a sollozar sonoramente – no te entiendo hija…– dijo más calmado al ver a su única hija llorar

_–Ese es exactamente el problema_– replico ella con voz ahogada por las lágrimas–_ ¡que no lo entiendes! – _Grito ahora mirando a su padre_–…no es un noble…–_ termino en un susurro

– ¿_Qué_? – Respondió el hombre algo sorprendido– ¡¿_Qué_?! – Volvió a replicar– _¡ ¿es que estas loca?! ¡ ¿Pretendes rechazar al Duque Mellark por alguien sin título?!_ – dijo levantando sus manos y tomando a su hija por el brazo bruscamente

– _¡SI!_ – grito ella

Esa palabra fue el detonante su padre perdió el control y golpeo la mejilla de su única hija y le soltó el brazo, esto hizo que ella cayera al suelo con un gran estruendo. La rubia miro a su padre con los ojos muy abiertos y algo húmedos por las lágrimas que estaban amenazando con salir, su padre la miro por un momento con arrepentimiento pero luego cerro los ojos y meneo negativamente la cabeza

_–mañana vendrá el Duque a pedir tu mano, espero que estés presentable_ – termino con una voz que no dejaba lugar a replica y salió del cuarto; la joven no aguanto más y lloró desconsoladamente por un buen rato, hasta que se quedó sin lágrimas, se fue a su cuarto y mientras esperaba que la mañana llegara una idea cruzo su cabeza.

.

.

.

Esa madrugada fue especialmente lluviosa, torrencial. Haymitch estaba en su habitación sin dejar de pensar en Effie; había comprado una delgada sortija de oro para pedirle que se casara con él, se sentía egoísta y preocupado; egoísta porque si le Effie le decía que sí, seria apartarla de todas las comodidades en las que vivía y sabía que él nunca podría darle y preocupado porque ¿Quién le decía que Effie se casaría con él? Ósea, ¡la primera vez que le vio él estaba hasta las rodillas de excremento! Ahora se sentía estúpido, había gastado dinero –que no le sobraba– en una sortija ridícula para Effie, ella se merecía algo mejor, a alguien mejor un conde o un duque o algo así

_–Maldita sea…–_ mascullo contra su almohada para luego darle un puñetazo –_demonios…_– volvió a maldecir y cuando estaba a punto de golpear de nuevo su almohada sintió un golpe –un incesante golpeo más bien–en la puerta de la primera planta – _y ahora que…–_ dijo levantándose de su cama y calzándose rápidamente la ropa que había usado el día anterior, no sabía quién tocaba la puerta, pero parecía urgente, nadie saldría a la calle de madrugada con el torrencial que había afuera.

Su madre, Samantha Everdeen se le había adelantado y la persona que tocaba la puerta estaba ya dentro de la casa. Haymitch quedo estático literalmente no podía mover ninguno de sus músculos y es que ver a Effie Trinket ahí al lado de su madre, en su casa, destilando agua y de madrugada no era algo que se hubiera esperado nunca.

_– ¿Qué…?–_ Haymitch había empezado a preguntar pero una empapada Effie se le había echado a los brazos

–_Lo siento…_ –dijo sollozando en su pecho– _no podía, simplemente no podía–_ dijo mirándolo con ojos bañados en lagrimas

_–Shhh… tranquila_– le dijo devolviéndole el abrazo– _¿Qué no podías?_ – dijo acunándola en su pecho

_–No podía casarme con él, el Duque Mellark simplemente no podía…–_

La señora Everdeen quien había estaba al margen de la situación todo el rato dejo escapar un grito ahogado ante la mención del duque

_– ¿Qué?_ – Replico confundido – _¿casarte?_

– _¡No!_ – Dijo la rubia separándose levemente del pecho de Haymitch– _No me casare con él ni con nadie que mi padre elija para mí, yo solo podría casarme contigo…_– dijo casi en un susurro y dándose la vuelta para que el joven no viera su cara sonrojada

_–eso es… ¿es verdad?_ –pregunto Haymitch tomando a Effie de la mano de una manera algo brusca y dándola vuelta para mirarla directamente a los ojos– _¿dime es verdad? ¿Solo te casarías conmigo? ¿Aunque yo no pueda darte ningún lujo? –_ termino soltándole las manos pero aun mirándola a los ojos

–_Si, por que me enamore de ti aun sabiendo eso…–_ dijo la rubia de manera solemne

Haymitch sonrió, mostro una enorme sonrisa que Effie estaba segura no haberle visto nunca. Tomo a la joven por la cintura y le dio vueltas por los aires aun riendo, Effie también empezó a reír sus risas inundaron la estancia y olvidaron todo, lo que los rodeaba, quien los veía y quieres eran por un mágico momento solo fueron ellos dos y nada más importaba.

Hasta que tuvieron que volver a la realidad. Samantha carraspeo y ambos se dejaron de girar, Effie se puso roja como un tomate pero Haymitch aún tenía una sonrisa en la cara.

_–Madre, quiero presentarte a Effie Trinket_– dijo mostrándole a la mujer – que aun vestía un camisón de lana– a la joven rubia, despeinada, algo desalineada, mojada hasta los zapatos y con barro en la dobladillo– _mi prometida_– dijo con una sonrisa aún más grande si era posible.

_–Trinket…_ –repitió la señora Everdeen– _¿Cómo el Conde Trinket?_

_–Si–_ respondió la joven aun sonrojada– _el Conde es mi padre_

–_He de suponer entonces, que el Conde no sabe que te encuentras aquí_– dijo la mujer con solemnidad

–_No señora…–_ respondió ella bajando la mirada

_–Pues en ese caso y suponiendo que la fecha de nupcias no es demasiado importante_– dijo mirando a su hijo significativamente_– hablare a primera hora con el padre Smith, para que los ayude con la ceremonia_– termino sonriendo para luego dirigirse al fondo de la estancia donde estaba la cocina, con algo de trabajo encendió la cocina y puso a calentar agua– _Por ahora esperaremos que caliente el agua y para que te laves, si no podrías enfermar_–

–_Muchas gracias_–dijo la joven mostrando una pequeña sonrisa

.

.

.

Tal como prometió la señora Everdeen esa misma tarde estaban intercambiando votos, el padre Smith ayudo encantado a la pareja haciendo alusión que cuando una pareja se casa por amor este reinara en el hogar y la familia seria bendecida.

Effie vistió el mismo vestido color hueso con el que conoció a Haymitch, pero ahora y gracias a la madre de este, llevaba un velo blanco en el pelo sujeto con un lazo del mismo color. Haymitch iba vestido con su mejor traje, en color negro.

La ceremonia fue sencilla y solo estuvo presente la señora Everdeen y Chaff Wells el mejor amigo de Haymitch. A pesar de cómo se dieron las cosas, ambos lucían sonrisas en sus caras y cuando los declararon marido y mujer Haymitch levanto a Effie por la cintura y la hizo dar vueltas, al igual que la noche anterior, ambos rieron y con esa felicidad dieron inicio a su matrimonio.

Por otro lado, no todos eran felices. El Conde Trinket indudablemente se dio cuenta de la desaparición de su hija y más allá de enfurecerse se preocupó. Effie era todo lo que le quedaba después de la muerte de su adorada esposa, a la cual le prometió cuidar de su hija. Se arrepintió de lo que había sucedió la noche anterior y se preocupó de sobre manera al pensar en que le pudo haber ocurrido por estar sola en la calle de madrugada, peor aún con la tormenta que había azotado Londres hasta hace unas pocas horas. Mando a sus sirvientes más allegados a buscarla por toda la cuidad y despacho al Duque Mellark informándole de la situación personalmente.

Cualquiera podría pensar que el Duque estaría colérico al enterarse que su futura prometida se había escapado de madrugada a-Dios-sabe-donde, pero mostrando su apacible personalidad insistió en ayudar personalmente en la búsqueda de la joven. No cabía duda de que John Mellark más allá de estar interesado en mantener las relaciones entre la nobleza se interesaba por la joven.

Al día siguiente y de mano del Vizconde Arthur Odair –mano derecha del duque Mellark– se enteraron de la boda entre Haymitch y Effie Everdeen.

Plutarch sintió como su mundo se venía abajo, no podía recibir a su hija en casa, ¡sería un escándalo! ¡Casada con un peón! ¡La que iba a ser la Duquesa Mellark, casada con un peón! No podía ser… su hija era ahora una mujer cualquiera. No, ya no era su hija había dejado de serlo en el momento que pensó que era mejor idea ser la mujer de un peón que del Duque Mellark y lo había avergonzado, lo había condenado a la vergüenza y soledad.

.

.

.

Así pasaron los años, Effie jamás volvió a ver a su padre –aunque sabía de él, era imposible no saber cosas de la nobleza– si bien esto le entristecía aprendió a aceptarlo; ahora tenía una nueva familia: Haymitch, su esposo y Samantha a quien quería como si fuera su madre biológica.

_–Es una preciosa niña_– dijo Samantha mientras acunaba a la recién nacida en su pecho y procedía a limpiarla – _¿Cómo la llamaran? –_ pregunto mientras se la entregaba a una cansada Effie

_–Katniss…–_ dijo Effie mirando a su hija por primera vez – Katniss Jennifer Everdeen

_–Katniss Everdeen, suena bastante bien_– apoyo Samantha

_–¡Effie! –_ un grito y un sonoro portazo se escucharon desde la primera plata– _¡EFFIE!_

–_Parece que su señor esposo ha llegado_– dijo Samantha mirando con una sonrisa a su nuera y nieta para luego dejar la habitación

_–Effie…–_ volvió a decir Haymitch ahora desde la puerta de la habitación _– ¿me lo he perdido? ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Es…?_

_–Tranquilo…–_dijo la rubia mujer _– estamos bien, las dos estamos bien_ – dijo sonriendo mientras destapaba el pequeño bulto que tenía entre sus brazos

_– ¿Es una niña? –_ Pregunto el nuevo padre aun sabiendo la respuesta– _es igualita a ti…–_ dijo tocando con cuidado la carita de la bebe

_–Sabes que no es cierto_–replico la mujer–_es igual a ti, mírala un poco más–_ y era cierto, la pequeña criatura tenía una matita de pelo negro y su piel era un tono más oscuro que el de su madre – _además aunque aún es muy pequeña para saber, estoy segura que sus ojos serán iguales a los tuyos_

–_Pues puede que tengas razón en eso, pero ella es igual a ti, es hermosa y delicada como tú_ – dijo para luego besar a su esposa

_–Haymitch…–_ empezó a preguntar ella, mirando más a su bebe que a su marido

_–Sí, lo sé…–_ suspiro el hombre alejándose de la cama– _sé que estas afligida por nuestra situación económica aún más ahora, por él bebe…–_

_–Si pero no quiero que…–_

_–Aunque sé que lo odias, volveré a la marina– _dijo solemne_–Chaff me ha ayudado…– _volvió a hablar ante el silencio de su esposa

Haymitch había sido reclutado en la marina cuando era muy joven, apenas quince años, pero el dejar a su madre sola durante largas temporadas sabiendo que su padre había muerto en el mar termino por convencerlo de dejarlo, pero ahora que tenía otra boca que alimentar no podía permitirse el lujo de rechazar un trabajo estable, aunque significara estar lejos de casa por más tiempo.

.

.

.

–_Quiero ver_– Decía una pequeña niña de casi cuatro años, tenía el cabello negro amarrado con una cinta color azul al igual que su simple pero impecable vestido y grandes ojos grises que miraban con impaciencia a su abuela– _¡Quiero ver!_ – volvió a decir mucho más fuerte.

_–Katniss, cariño_– dijo su madre levantándose un poco de la cama– _no grites, no es de buena educación, recuerda tus…–_

_–…Modales–_ completo la niña aun con el ceño fruncido– _recuerdo mis modales… ¿puedo ver por favor? – _repitió

–_Tranquila niña y aún falta para que la creatura llegue al mundo ¿Por qué no bajas y ves si tu padre ya viene?_ – la niña obedeció y bajo rápidamente las escaleras –_bien ahora puja mujer que esta creatura quiere nacer ahora mismo_

–_ ¿no faltaba aun algo de tiempo? _– pregunto Effie notoriamente adolorida y cansada

–_Es solo que creo que un parto no es adecuado para que una niña de tres años vea_ – sonrió la anciana mujer–_bien vamos a traer al niño al mundo antes de que su hermana vuelva_

Aunque no fue un niño como todos pensaban, Annie Alhelí Everdeen nació esa misma tarde trayendo aún más alegría al hogar, especialmente a su madre.

Effie nunca llego a conocer a su madre realmente -esta murió cuando tenía apenas dos o tres años- pero había pinturas de ella en su antigua casa y por lo que podía ver Annie era la viva imagen de la difunta Condesa Annie Trinket, de piel blanca, cabello castaño y grandes ojos verde mar. Fue por esto que decidió llamarla Annie en honor a ella.

Ese día fue de fiesta, celebraron el nacimiento de Annie tal como habían celebrado el de Katniss años atrás, y aunque aún era muy pequeña Katniss recuerda claramente que esa fue la última celebración que tuvieron realmente.

Cuando Annie acababa de cumplir tres años y Katniss rosaba los siete, Samantha murió. Effie que estaba viviendo su tercer embarazo tomo la noticia bastante mal, casi tan mal como Haymitch que estaba en alta mar cuando su madre murió. Samantha había criado a Haymitch sola contra todo pronóstico en una ciudad como Londres luego de la muerte de su esposo en alta mar y para su hijo estar lejos de ella cuando murió era algo que jamás se perdonaría.

Decir que la casa se sumió en tristeza era poco, ambas niñas sabían que ya nada sería igual, pero esperaban que la llegaba del nuevo bebe alegrara las cosas. Lamentablemente se equivocaron.

Effie había tenido muy buenos partos en el pasado así que el dar a luz no era algo que la asustara pero ese día se sentía especialmente mal, nunca una contracción le había dolido tanto pero sabía que cada embarazo era distinto; no fue hasta que al sentir un fluido recorriendo sus piernas que mando llamar Jane Wells –esposa del mejor amigo de Haymitch– quien la ayudaría a traer al bebe al mundo. Effie no se había asustado al sentir el cálido liquido recorriéndole las piernas, lo había sentido antes esa agua indicaba que él bebe estaba por nacer, pero estaba vez fue diferente lo que se encontró cuando iba a prepararse no fue el líquido traslucido de las veces anteriores si no uno rojo.

–_Sangre_–

Es por eso que la señora Wells creyó prudente llamar al médico en lugar de hacerse cargo ella del parto. Esta fue la mejor decisión que pudo tomar según el doctor James Lodge ya que seguramente sin su ayuda también habría fallecido él bebe.

Primrose Willow Everdeen fue la última en nacer del matrimonio entre Haymitch y Effie Everdeen, puesto que al traerla al mundo Effie Everdeen –antes Trinket– falleció.

Luego de esto la familia Everdeen se quebró, Haymitch quedo destrozado y no podía mirar a la recién nacida. No porque la culpara de la muerte de Effie, claro que no, si no por su parecido. Primrose fue la única en heredar el cabello rubio y los ojos celestes de su esposa y eso lo mataba. Y aunque aún tenía a sus hijas Haymitch no sentía motivos para seguir viviendo.

Jane Wells, se encargó de las tres niñas mientras que su esposo – Chaff– y el padre de las niñas viajaban, como los Wells gozaban de una situación económica más relajada que los Everdeen -además de que no tenían hijos- las niñas crecieron sin necesidad y bajo una educación envidiable dentro de la clase en la que vivían. Con el paso del tiempo llegó a transformarse en casi una madre para las jóvenes Everdeen, salvo para Katniss quien nunca podría olvidar quien fue su madre, aquella mujer fuerte, educada y decidida que murió trayendo a Primrose al mundo en un acto total de amor. No obstante le tenía bastante aprecio a la mujer y se esforzaba más que ninguna en aprender todo lo que la señora Wells podía enseñarles; no podía ser de otra manera, Katniss sabía que sus circunstancias no eran favorables y el hecho de tener a la señora Wells era una ventaja que no podía desaprovechar.

**Fin capitulo Uno**

* * *

**Bueno, ese ha sido el capitulo uno ¿que les pareció? siendo sincera nunca me había animado a publicar ningún fanfic, no sé porque. Pero este me gusta así que quiero que más personas lo lean. Espero que les haya gustado y si quieren que continué me lo dicen en un Review.**

**Gracias por leer.**


End file.
